When Eternity Finds You
by Lula6791
Summary: You can run, you can hide but at the end you can never fool your fate.  B/D, AU and there could be a little bit of OOC.
1. Chapter 1 fixed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**HI! I am back... I am currently writing a Bamon but in the TV VD section. This little one here is a one shot that popped out today... and it is my favorite couple of the books. Yea! The redhead and the stubborn vampire. I really hope you will like this little one-shot. Oh! I almost forgot... it is AU... well mostly a 99.9% is AU! jeje! :)**

****I want to say thank you so much to bookwormgrl101 and Kyeire. Thanks for reading and giving me your feedback. XOXO****

****There has to be some errors, horrors, mistakes... you name it. This is the fixed version; but if you find any mistake tell me about it.****

* * *

><p><strong>When Eternity Finds You<strong>

_You can run, you can hide but at the end you can never fool your fate._

* * *

><p>"Me, me, me, me"<p>

That was the voices of my students. They were eagerly raising their hands. They wanted to answer my question. It was amazing how these little kids were responding to my lesson.

"Mmm! Ok, Abbey, answer the question."

The little girl stood up and began to answer my question. She was a little bit nervous.

"We live in Wisconsin."

"You are right. Who knows the name of our town?"

Once again the children raised their hands. It was the anniversary of the town that I was living in. After two years I unconsciously began to called it my town, my home.

"Berne, it is your turn."

The boy jumped up from his chair. He was happy that I'd picked him.

"Berne, tell me the name of our town."

"Cedar Lake"

"Good! Very Good! I want all of you to bring me a picture of Cedar Lake and write me what you think the story of the picture is. You can use family photos. That is your homework for next week."

After I said that the bell rang. Every one of them said goodbye to me. They were happy that classes were over. The weekend was just beginning, full of adventures and games for them. For me it was different. My students were the reason of my few moments of happiness. On weekends I often asked myself why I ended up here in another small town so far from what I used to call home.

It had been few years already and I hadn't received any news from home or from my friends. I was sometimes sad because of that but at other times I was too happy because I was able to disconnect myself from Fells Church. Yes, I left home to study college. After college I was too scared and hurt to go back. I applied to any available job offer. I ended up accepting to be a teacher in a small town in Wisconsin. I figured that Cedar Lake, Wisconsin was far away from Fells Church, Virginia. I hoped it would be enough distance between my past and my present.

The people at Cedar Lake were so friendly, warm and welcoming. They were happy that they had a new teacher for their kids. At the beginning, it was overwhelming. I mean it was a huge responsibility: the education of those little kids. This whole experience was surprising for me. I discovered that I loved teaching to the young ones. I just loved how they responded towards everything that I taught them. They were so innocents and free. This was the perfect town for me. My psychic powers were almost dormant. It was like I didn't have any supernatural stimulation for them. I was almost almost a normal life.

I decided to stay a little longer at school. I wanted to surprise the kids decorating the classroom with photos of Cedar Lake. I got copies of really old photos when the town was founded and actual photos. I smiled to myself. The kids would be very impressed by them. They would be able to appreciate how much the town had change throughout the years.

"Bonnie"

"Oh!, hi Mrs. Engel"

She was the math teacher.

"I am already leaving. Don't stay too late darling. It is Friday after all."

"Ok"

Mrs. Engel emanated this motherly spirit. I didn't felt alone when I was around her. I waved goodbye at her and continued my work. After half an hour I began to feel a strange inkling. I froze where I was standing. _Oh no! _This was what I always sensed when he was near me.

I shrugged myself out of it. It was impossible. No one knew where I was. I cut myself from all of them. I did that on purpose. I didn't want them near me. I didn't want him near me. My heart was fractured in thousand pieces because of my naive dream of love towards him. He loved my best friend since day one. I just... hoped for something that never happened.

We got closed to each other at certain moments of our journey back at the Dark Dimension. I almost felt sometimes that he did feel something for me. I probably misunderstood him. I was certain that in his particular and strange way, he cared for me. Maybe I let myself see what I wanted to see not the reality. Not our reality. I let out a sigh. _Why I am remembering all of this? Why did he come to my thoughts?_

I diligently finished my work. It was time to go home. I got out the school and began to walked towards my car. A strong wind passed through. It was awfully cold. It was strange because we were already in the spring season. The chilly winds of winter were gone almost two weeks ago. I continued walking and once again the strong wind came again. I felt again the strange inkling. My instincts were yelling at me _Run!_; but I knew it was no use. If I was guessing right I had no chance against him. So I stopped walking. I stood there waiting for him to make his appearance.

I could feel him watching me. I felt a shiver running down my spine and my heart began to beat faster than before. I was responding the way he wanted me too. I was frightened. All these years and I was still frightened of him.

"You should listen to your instincts Kitten."

His dark voice came from behind me. I was trembling in anticipation and fear. I was feeling a mixtures of emotions. Pain, hope, sadness, happiness, surprise, longing, anger, forgiveness, hate... and... love. He always had that effect on me. I hated myself so much for that. _How did I let him do that to me?_

"Don't move. I want to see you."

He began to walk around me. I didn't dare look at him. Without thinking I let my mouth talk before analyzing what I was saying properly.

"Why are you here?"

"That's kind of obvious."

"Not for me, Damon; it's not obvious for me."

"Look at me, Little Bird."

I didn't move. I didn't follow his instructions. He closed the space between us until he was in front of me. He lifted my shin. He wanted to see my face. For once in my life I was proud of my self. I didn't faint when I heard his voice and right now I wasn't crying.

He said a low: _"Beautiful"_

I blinked at him. _Did I heard right? No! He must be mocking me again._

"What do you want Damon? Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Too much questions. Let's go."

"I'm not going back, Damon."

"Who said anything about going back? I was talking about your home."

"No, I don't want to. You're supposed to be at Fells Church. You're supposed to be with Stefan and Elena. You are not supposed to be here with me. I don't understand what's happening. But I am quite sure that I won't let you crack what I little have left of my heart."

I said that with so much anger. He stared at me with his black onyx eyes. I was able to see some anger and amusement in them. For a tiny moment I could see him through his eyes. It was the same stare that I saw so long ago at the clearing.

"You, little psychic, have forgotten something most important."

He walked around me again. He grabbed me and pulled me against him. I began to try a futile attempt to get free from his grasp. He lowered his head. Now I was able to feel his cool breath against my neck and my ear.

"You forgot the vervain."

I gasped at his words. I was totally careless. It was a huge dumb mistake to forget to wear vervain. I grew so comfortable here that I thought that I would never cross paths with any vampire again. He continued talking.

"You came to this little town to hide. Kitten, you are like a beacon of power here. You forgot to control and conceal your aura. I know your scent and aura by heart Little one. I am able to find you anywhere and anytime."

I felt totally defeated. I stopped my struggle against him. Everything that happened after was a blur to me. I couldn't recall what had happened at all. I woke up the next morning at my apartment. _Is it morning already? How long had I been out?_ I was on my bed feeling dizzy and weak. My head was spinning a little and it was hard to focus on anything. The little light coming from the windows was really bothering me and I was so hungry.

I felt a pang of pain on my neck. When I touched it, I felt two small punctures. I was confused; it was like thick fog had surrounded my mind. With huge effort, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the light and confirmed what I feared. _He bit me!_

"You should be more careful with your thoughts Little bird."

I jumped at his voice I was too preoccupied watching my neck that I didn't feel his presence.

"You compelled me to invite you in and to let you drink from me."

"You're always stating the obvious Little one."

I decided to change the subject. It was useless to try to reason with him. He felt he was totally right and ok with what he did to me.

"I'm hungry."

"No problem. Take this. You need it."

With my trembling hand I took the cup he was offering me. It smelled delicious. I heard his voice inside my head.

"_Drink everything Kitten. Your life depends on it."_

I did what the asked from me. He turned off the lights when I was about to see what was in the cup.

"Damon... What the..."

"Drink!"

I drank it. I drank everything, it was sweet and powerful. I craved for more. I wanted a lot more.

"Good girl!"

He took the cup from my hands and put it on the bathroom basin. He embraced me and I felt this jolt in my heart. I felt that I belonged to him. I truthfully felt that I was his and that he was mine. _All this years and I still feel the same for him!_

"Stay here a moment."

"Ok"

He left me and closed the bathroom door. I used my little private moment to freshen up.

"Kitten, you can get out now."

Hesitantly, I opened the door. I noticed he closed every curtain of the room. I blinked at him. I couldn't understand why he did that.

"Come" He beckoned

I walked towards him. I was enthralled by his mesmerizing eyes. When only an inch was separating us he leaned his frame towards me. He kissed me. _Oh!_ At that moment I discovered how much I missed him, how much I missed him kissing me.

"_This must be a cruel prank. Why is he here? He loves Elena, not me."_

He let out a small chuckle against my lips. I heard his voice again in my mind.

"_I already told you Kitten, you should be more careful with your thoughts. I am here because I want to be."_

He broke the kiss. He took my hand and put a ring on my finger. After that he left me standing in the midle of my room; he began to open the curtains again. The sunlight began to invade the room. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the continuous shifting of the light in the room. Now I was able to see a mesmerizing day. It was spring at its full glory.

I looked down towards my hands. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. With a weak and trembling voice I asked him.

"Why Damon? Why?"

"Bonnie, because you belong to me."

It was a lapis lazuli ring...

**~~Fin~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave me some love and tell me what you think about this one-shot. Don't be shy and write me something. XOXO**

**BTW: The little town mentioned Cedar Lake in Wisconsin is a real town. I didn't intend to offend anybody I just liked the photos I saw on the internet and I decided to used it with Damon and Bonnie.**

****PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)****


	2. Author Note

I'm sorry this is not an update...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AUTHOR NOTE<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like to write this but it is necessary. I know everyone that write and post here had agreed to expose his or her works to everyone. We like to receive reviews the good ones and we grow stronger when we received the not so good critiques.<strong>

**We are acting like ghost writers and we have to make the necessary disclaimer and we have to be thankful that the authors allow us to write using their creative works. Everyone that had posted a story here must have read the list of authors that refuse to give any kind of consent to fanfics related to their works.**

**The problem is when anyone copy, translate and post other authors' works without asking the consent to use the story. I do not own the amazing characters created by L.J. Smith and sadly I'm not the owner of Harper Teen or Alloy Entertainment. I cannot claim any ownership. That's the truth, but I can claim my ownership of the plot and the original characters. **

**One of my stories was copied, translated and posted on another site. The moderator of that site was decent and responsible to ask me if I was the author. I gave the person enough details to prove that the story (plot) was mine.**

**If you like my stories so much and you want to translate it... Ask me first. I probably will surprise you with my answer. I mean if anyone considers my work good enough to copy it at least do it in a decent way. Ask me and if I say yes you have to mention me. You still have to write the official disclaimer regarding the author and the rightful owner and of course you'll have to say I was the author of the plot and the owner of any original characters.**

**I'm aware that it's common to have similarities in fanfics stories and probably cross-references with other fandoms. I work hard to have the least possible similarities with other stories, but I'm not infallible and I'm sure that I have those references indebted in my work. I do research for certain aspects of my stories. I like to think that my hard work is appreciated in a good way. **

**I'm so sorry for this ranting but I'm sad because of what happened to me. Now I understand better what the composers, authors or any creative mind feels when someone uses their material illegally. **

**I wish for everyone a good and amazing day! =)**

**PS: As always I'm sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
